A Different Part of me
by RayneKyo-Sama
Summary: Five years ago Draco Malfoy ran away from the love of his life. The twist? Harry didnt know until after Draco left that the man loved him. What happens now?


All the rights to Harry Potter belong to Mrs. Rowling. If they belonged to me I would be rich and not sitting at home right now.

Enjoy^^

A different part of me.

RayneKyo-Sama

"Master, you are having a call." The smallish house elf said bowing.

"Thank you, Tinsy. Will you bring the phone to me?" Draco Malfoy asked as he put down the morning paper.

"Yes Sir. Here it is Sir." Tinsy replied, bowing again and handed the cell phone to her master, and then with a pop she was gone.

"Hello?" Draco said into the receiver, fully expecting to hear his boss on the other end. The voice that answered though caught him by surprise. And within seconds he was swimming in memories of the past.

He hadn't talked to or seen Harry Potter in over five years and in that time had finally started to forget the man that had haunted his every step and moment for seven years, but he knew his voice instantaneously when the man whispered a husky hello on the other end of the long distance phone call.

"Hi." Was all that Draco could utter as he was assaulted by memory after memory. Everyone a bit closer to the truth that he had so desperately wanted back then. "How are you, Potter?"

"Good. And you Malfoy?" His voice was deeper then before, but it still hinted at the boy that Draco remembered so well now. He smiled at the thought of his face.

"I'm doing fine, Potter." Draco replied steadily, hoping that none of his longing made it into the conversation. "Is there a reason you are calling and interrupting my breakfast?"

"Actually yeah there is Mal-Draco. I was wondering when you would be returning to London."

"Not anytime soon I'm afraid to say. I plan on being here in Madrid for awhile longer." Draco's voice shook as he replied. This wasn't the first time Harry had called to see when he would be returning.

"Oh well next week is my birthday and I was hoping to get all of my friends together in the same place for once." The man sounded disappointed even to Draco's deceiving ears.

He had always thought they would be more then friends. That's what he had wanted back then. Now the life he had built in Madrid and his best friend Pansy kept him busy enough to forget, they kept any thought he had of Harry out of commission. Harry was the man that Draco needed to forget to move on with his life but somehow he always popped up out of the blue, either when he called or when Pansy would absentmindedly bring his name into her sentences.

"How's Blaise?" Draco asked changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, he's doing fine." Was the flat reply.

Blaise was Draco's best friend in school. That is until he had asked Harry out. The day Harry said yes was the day Draco had packed up and moved to Madrid to live with his mother and Pansy. That relationship had nearly killed him. He had lost one of his closest friends and the man he was in love with in one fell swoop. So he did the one thing he was good at. He had run away.

"Look Drake, there is something I need to talk to you about." Harry had used his old nickname.

Draco sighed audibly into the receiver. "What is it this time Potter?"

"What needs said can't be said over the phone, Drake. Come home?"

Just then the door to his study opened and there was Pansy standing in the door way looking everything like the angel she was. Her long dark hair stood out against the cream chiffon of her dress and hung lightly in curls about her face.

"How do I look Draco dear?" she asked with a smile that lit her whole face up.

"Wonderful Pans. Let me finish this up with Potter and we can leave." Draco said with an answering smile.

"Oh. It's Harry. Let me say hi." Pansy walked decidedly through the room and was at his desk in record time. "Please Draco?" Draco sighed and handed her the phone, shutting out the noise around him.

Pansy quickly stood and walked away from her best friend, putting the phone to her ear as she reached the door way. "Look Potter, you need to decide whether or not you want Draco or stop calling, got it? Don't you understand that it takes me months to get him to smile again after you call?" The answer Pansy got was a sigh and then nothing. "I swear Potter, hurt him again and I will come a calling and you won't like this visit." Just as quickly as she had walked away she was back and handing the phone back to her shell shocked friend. "Here Draco. Finish up your conversation. We don't want to keep your mother waiting."

"Hello?" Draco said slowly, gulping back the air. Though he would never admit to it these calls really did hurt him more then anything.

"Hey." Harry's voice quivered. "I really need you to come home Drake."

"But I am home Harry." Draco said softly. "This is my home now."

"No Drake our home. London. Where I can see you. I know you said last time I called that you were never coming back, but you have to this time, really."

"I can't Harry. Not this time." Draco said sadly and hung up the phone. Standing, he threw the phone across the room and smiled when he heard it hit the wall. He knew he would have to repair it later, but for now that would do.

Weeks past after that call. Those weeks turned to a year. Christmas came, and soon Draco found himself on the phone with memories flying around.

"Happy Christmas Harry." He said with mock cheerfulness.

"You too. Come home Drake."

"No."

Three months later, another call. Draco needed to open the front door.

"Why exactly do I need to do that, Potter?" Draco asked the sneer laced his voice.

"Because Malfoy, I sent you a gift and it should be there by now. That's why."

When Draco opened the door he froze. There standing in the cold March wind was Harry Potter, in his left hand was a small box. Instinctively he started to close the door in the man's face, but Harry stopped it.

"No Draco I have something to say. I love you. I don't know if you still love me or not but I've tried repeatedly to find you and tell you. For the past five years I've searched and searched for you. I need to know if you love me to Drake. Do you love me?" Harry said quickly as if he would never be able to stand if he wasn't heard.

"No." Draco said putting his mask back in place. "No Potter I do not love you. I love the man I once knew and he is gone forever. I ran away from this and from you and I'm not going back."

"Fine Draco. I leave you alone now. Just like you want." Harry said dropping the box in his hand and turning around only to practically run down the walk.

Draco instantly curious bent down and picked up the box. Inside it was a perfect silver band bearing a small emerald in the middle.

Three hours later Pansy returned home to find Draco sitting in the doorway to the house the door flung open. He was crying openly.

"Hey Draco, hun what's the matter?" Pansy said kneeling down beside the distraught man.

All Draco did was raise his left hand slightly and she saw it. It was a small perfectly sized ring, placed exactly where a wedding band would go.

"Draco who gave this to you?"

"Potter."

"And where is he now?"

"Gone." Draco sobbed. "I told him I didn't love him. I told him No when all he wanted to hear was yes. He's gone forever now. No longer going to bother me. He's loved me these past five years. And I said no."

"Oh Draco. You blind idiot." Pansy stood and practically ran to the phone, dialing Harry's number from memory. "Hello Harry?" but all she got was his voice mail.

"You won't get him Pans. He won't answer it. I've tried. He's gone." Draco said breaking down again.

"Oh, I'm sure he just turned it off for awhile that's all. Either that or he's on his flight back already." Pansy tried to console her friend but it didn't seem to help so instead she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, guiding him to his room, completely ignoring the doorbell when it sounded. The house elves would get it. Gently, she lowered Draco down onto his bed and tucked him in. And that's exactly where Harry found him five minutes later.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I got half way to the airport only to turn around. I won't give up. I won't go back without you. I love you. Please be with me, be in my life again. I need you. I can't take waking up to a new day without you in it. Yes, I know there will be hurtles to jump and that you're scared but so am I. Who wouldn't be when it comes to love?" Harry pleaded softly as he stroked the platinum blonde hair.

"I love you too, Harry. I always have." Draco said quietly.

"Good to hear Malfoy. Otherwise I'd have to take that ring back and it looks so good on your hand." Harry smiled and bent down to capture Draco's lips in an everlasting kiss filled with love and devotion and such need that it took Draco completely by surprise.

Thats the end of my little one off. So tell me what you think, okay?


End file.
